Help Me
by JL Howie
Summary: This is a short little Kurt/Dave fic centered around the scene in the locker room, except mine goes a bit differently.
1. Help Me

Kurt walked down the hall to his locker, and he felt his phone vibrate in his skinny jeans. He plucked the phone out and smiled, Blaine had sent him another text. Kurt was smiling so broadly he didn't notice Karofsky walking down the hallway toward him, eyes gleaming. Karofsky rammed his shoulder into Kurt's, forcing him into his locker, books spilling onto his lap.

Kurt picked up his phone and read Blaine's message. "Courage." It read. Kurt nodded, jumped to his feet, and ran after the bully. He wiped away the collected tears from his eyes, and pushed into the boy's locker room.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Kurt screamed at the other boy.

"I think you're confused, fag, this is the boy's locker room." Karofsky smirked and grabbed a tee out of his locker.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Kurt yelled, looking into his eyes. "You're disgusting and hurtful, and there is no way I will take your crap anymore." Kurt shrieked, forcing Karofsky back against his locker.

"You're just a scared little kid who takes all his worries out on another. Tell me, what have I done to you?" Kurt's tears were overflowing.

"Don't push me!" Karofsky pushed Kurt away and slammed his fists into his locker.

"Stop acting like this!" Kurt moved back in front of him again, daring him to push or punch him. But Karofsky did neither. He moved in close enough for Kurt to smell his breath, and he kissed him. Karofsky roughly grabbed Kurt's face and pressed his crushing lips harshly onto Kurt's. Kurt's first instict was to pull away, to get the bully off of him, but he couldn't. He was enjoying the kiss, reveling in the tension releasing from their bodies. He curiously ran his hands through his opposites hair, never breaking the slow movement of lips against lips, tongue against tongue. He pushed his body into Karofsky's, yearning for closeness. A low moan erupted from Karofsky and Kurt knew he was doing the right thing.

"We both need this." He though, pulling himself even closer. Suddenly Karofsky broke the kiss, breathing hard. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but quickly thought better of it. He looked down and quickly pulled a torn sheet of paper from his jeans, of which Kurt's eyes lingered on. Karofsky pressed the note into Kurt's palm, picked up his gym bag, and walked away.

"Tell no one." He called over his shoulder, his voice cracked with animalistic breaths.

Kurt looked down at the note and read it to himself.

Help me

Kurt understood the feeling. Of being lost, and wanting to explore that, but not being able to for fear of sticking out. Need to fit in. Suddenly Kurt realized why Karofsky had bullied him for so long. Kurt smiled and a lone tear fell down his flushed cheek. He cursed himself and left the locker room with a goofy smile plastered to his face. He had finally gotten his first kiss.


	2. Messages

**Okay, HI! Second chapter, and I think I got it out here fairly quickly. Thanks to all the people who added this to their favorites and tracked stories, it means so much! Thank you, ****jekyllhj7**** for reviewing, and hopefully they'll help each other a lot more in the next chapter. This one is kind of slow and not a lot happens, so I'll consider it fluff. The next chapter they'll get down and dirty. I'm trying not to forget about Blaine, so yeah. Tell me what you guys think! **

**Chapter 2: Messages**

Kurt spotted Blaine in the parking lot, playing with his keys and walking toward a very expensive looking car.

Kurt closed in on the boy and clasped his hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" Kurt drawled in what he hoped was his most seductive voice.

Although it had only been a few weeks since they met, Kurt had become quite attached to Blaine. Kurt refused to believe this was just because he was the first outed boy he'd met, and pinned it to his charm, good looks, and lovable personality. Kurt also refused to believe he set his sights on Blaine to get away from his feelings fro Karofsky, that definitely wasn't the reason.

Kurt brushed off the thought as Blaine turned around, eyebrows raised, lips slightly parted.

"Oh, you know I hate it when you do that!" Blaine exclaimed, smirking at Kurt.

"Yeah, well, get used to it," Kurt replied, teasing him.

Blaine looped his hand through the crook in Kurt's arm and led him toward his car.

"Need a ride?" Blaine asked, not pausing for an answer. He leapt into the driver's seat gracefully and patted the seat next to him.

Kurt laughed and sunk into the leather seat. Blaine pulled on some pink sunglasses, grinned at Kurt, and pulled out of the parking space. Kurt thought this was the perfect moment, or would have been, if there hadn't been another boy, miles away, thinking about him.

Karofsky was mental. Off his chain. He was confused, scared, and he couldn't get the little runty fag off his mind. Girls, girls, you like girls. He repeated it over and over, believing himself less and less as time wore on.

"ARGH!" He pushed off the floor and punched a nearby pillow.

His cell phone buzzed, but he let it ring. He fell back down to the floor and turned over, pushing his face into the cold wooden floor.

The memory of the kiss licked at his brain. He tried to push it out, he tried to think of football tactics, of a hot girl, but neither worked. His hand slid through his hair, and he gave up. He groaned and pushed himself up off the floor again and picked up his keys.

"Going out," He called to an empty house, and walked out, still not bothering to check his phone.

Kurt had proceeded to shower, pick at his dinner, and leave a pile of homework unattended after Blaine had dropped him off.

He was surfing Facebook, unsuccessfully resisting the urge to type "David Karofsky" into the search bar. Sighing, Kurt gave in and typed it in. He scrolled slowly down his info tab. He passed interests (Football…) and books (it was blank) and saw Karofsky had his cell phone number listed. Kurt stared at it menacingly, as if it were taunting him. He sighed yet again, and typed the 10 digits into his phone.

"Meet me somewhere." He typed carefully; hoping Dave would text back, but also scared of his reply.

Karofsky was speeding, listening to Pearl Jam, and heading to the gym. His palms were sweating and he had completely forgotten about the message on his phone. He felt sick to his stomach. He pulled to the side of the road near some underbrush. He tore out of the car and ran to the woods. He punched a nearby tree and howled in pain. He jumped around, clutching his bleeding fist, shrieking curse words to the sky. His cell phone fell out of his loose jeans onto the forest floor. He let out one last choice word and picked it up lightly with his unscathed hand. He noticed the lit up screen, remembering the message he had ignored hours ago. He skimmed the screen, unknown sender. He regarded the message with lingering shock. "Meet me somewhere." Hoping the message was from who he thought it was, he replied.

Kurt had been trying to write and essay, and was failing miserably. His phone had not lit up in hours. He had barely written his thesis statement, when he groaned and hopped out of bed. He plucked up the phone gingerly, wondering if he should send another message. As soon as he decided against it, the phone vibrated in his palm, forcing the teen to jump a mile.

"Anywhere."

Kurt felt the goofy smile slowly return.

**A/N: If you couldn't guess, that goofy smile might be a reoccurring theme ;) **

**Review my lovelies!**


	3. Not Helping

**Sorry this may not be all you wanted, but I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Tell me how horrible it is, okay? Okay. BUT READ IT, THOUGH.**

Here he was again, caught under the crushing lips and enjoying every second of it. It was late, after ten, and he was making out with a football player. Karofsky's hands were frantic, his eyes rolling in obvious pleasure. Kurt knew if he was to break the kiss at any time, the worse would be now. But he did, he pulled away, setting Dave's hands on his hips simultaneously.

Kurt drank in his opposite's deep labored breaths, relished in the sweat caught in his short hair. They stood still, locked in the embrace for a few long moments before Kurt spoke.

"What are we doing?" He whispered into the jock's chest. Karofsky thought carefully before replying.

"Exploring." He breathed into Kurt's mouth. Kurt shook his head and pushed Karofsky's hands off of his waist. He pulled a torn sheet of paper from his pocket, the same one Dave had given him the day they first kissed. Kurt shoved it under his nose.

"I thought I was supposed to be helping." He said calmly.

"You are." Karofsky replied, trying to pull Kurt back into him.

"No I'm not, I'm making it worse. I am making you more confused, we shouldn't be doing this!" He was trying to rationalize his thought process for sending that first text message, and was coming up blank. His hormones were driving him, he wasn't thinking.

"Fine." Dave's reply came from a few feet away. Kurt hadn't noticed him move. He couldn't quite place his expression; it looked like a cross of hurt and murderous. Kurt wasn't sure he liked the mixture.

Dave grabbed his bag in a huff; Kurt was swaying slightly in shocked silence. Kurt absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair, knowing it would already be ruffled. Kurt noticed Dave had left his letterman jacket thrown haphazardly over Kurt's bag. Kurt sighed and picked it up. He could smell the sweet smell of Old Spice radiating off of it. He stuffed it angrily into his bag, and left after Dave, emotions torn.

"So, the assignment isn't too hard," Mr. Shuster was saying to the Glee Club, "All you have to do is—"

"FIND SOMEONE FROM A DIFFERENT SCHOOL? THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, MR. SHUE? WHY?" Rachael was shrieking in outrage. Finn fidgeted next to her and Puck mumbled something intelligibly.

"What was that, Puck?" Rachael said pointedly.

"I said," Puck repeated venomously, "Just because you can't find more than one person who likes you doesn't mean we all can't." Puck smirked at Rachael's gaping face, and turned back to the front, arms crossed.

Mr. Shuster continued talking, but Kurt wasn't listening, he leaned over to whisper excitedly with Mercedes. He knew exactly who he was going to sing with.

Kurt was walking determinedly up cold stone steps, drowning in a sea of black and red coats, finally he spotted Blaine by his signature pink sunglasses perched on top of his neat black hair.

Kurt plucked them quickly off of his head and put them on. He laughed when Blaine looked aghast at his thievery.

"So, Sunshine," Blaine laughed at his own joke, "to what do I owe this pleasure?" To this Kurt stuck out his tongue playfully, and they walked toward the parking lot together.

"Well, actually, I'm here about Glee." Kurt said conversationally.

"More spy missions?" Blaine said sarcastically, making Kurt grin widely.

"Not exactly, more of an assignment, really," Blaine regarded this silently.

"What kind of assignment?" He finally said, pulling his sunglasses off of Kurt's face and adjusting them on his own.

"A duet," Kurt continued, acting unfazed as Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Inter-school duets. Not a love song or anything," He added hastily, knowing he was flushed.

"Awh, you're cute when you're embarrassed," Blaine said quietly, lifting up Kurt's chin. The sudden urge to kiss Blaine overtook Kurt, sent him reeling, sent his stomach into overdrive. Suddenly there was no David, there was no pressure, it was only Kurt, and only the small gap between them. He closed his eyes… And it was over. Blaine had moved away, and they were walking again, the atmosphere changed.

"I'd love to sing with you," Blaine said. He placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek and jumped into his car.

Kurt felt his cheek tenderly and turned to find himself face to face with David Karofsky, the goofy smile wiped from his face.

"This doesn't help either," He breathed.

**A/N: AHHHHHH Sorry! I needed some… plot? Hahaa, the Kurtofsky will come back in, so don't worry. But Blaine was really important to Kurt, so I needed to add him, okay? **

**REVIEW, DO YOU HATE ME?**


	4. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**The wait is over. I'm not finished thinking over the plot, so bear with me. I'm trying to get these out daily, but I might skip here and there. I have rugby practice, sorry!**

"It's not like he's my boyfriend!" Kurt was trying to reason with himself. Deep down he knew he was lying to himself, but he wasn't going to admit it.

He pulled himself out of his armchair and flopped on the bed. He closed his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep. Soon he was drifting off, through lazy dreams of Blaine, and frightening nightmares of Dave, his hurt face staining Kurt's eyelids.

"So I was thinking what the most cliché song we could sing was," Blaine said during a brainstorming session.

"Yeah, and what might that be?" Kurt said, throwing a crumpled up song at the other boy.

"Don't Go Breaking My Heart." Blaine said, not even flinching when Kurt threw up his eyebrows.

"I thought we weren't doing love songs?" Kurt said slowly, trying not to show the grin that was erupting over his features.

"It's not really. Elton John sang it with Kiki Dee, and he was flaming." Kurt let out a yelp of laughter and threw another piece of paper at Blaine.

"You know what I mean." It was Blaine's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Do I?" Kurt shook his head and looked up the lyrics to Don't Go Breaking My Heart on his laptop, trying to ignore Blaine's smirk of triumph.

"I call Elton!" Blaine yelped suddenly. Kurt fumed at him for snatching up the part he wanted.

"Whatever." Kurt replied, and printed out two copies of the lyrics, Blaine's smug smile still peeking up at him.

Karofsky had broken everything in his reach, although he was back in the woods, so that just mean a few random twigs and his left hand. He reared back and punched the same oak tree three times in a row, reveling in the loosening tension, and the pain. At least he was the one inflicting it.

His emotions were torn. He felt betrayed, but also he knew he had no right to be. He had basically stolen Kurt away from everything he wanted. He wanted an out boyfriend. Not some psycho jock that shoved him against lockers his whole high school career. But that didn't change how Dave felt. He was weak, not in strength, but in mind. He did not trust easily, and he did not love easily.

"I do not love that Lady Face!" Karofsky screamed, sending a few birds flying. He noticed his face was wet. Tears were leaking out of his eyes, and he wiped them away clumsily. He cussed at a broken twig, kicked a tree, and then left the woods to find a hospital. His hand was starting to swell.

"Where is my jacket?" Karofsky yelled at his empty room and hour before school started. He had a game today, and it was mandatory to wear the jackets to school. Something about school spirit, he supposed. He swore loudly, and pulled on another jacket, the one from last year, and hoped that none of his classmates noticed until he had found it.

Kurt looked at David's jacket. It was slung over his armchair casually, although Kurt had adjusted it to look so several times. His sighed with finality and decided to stuff it in his bag. Karofsky could have it back; just having it here gave him too many memories of the night where he ruined it all.

He plucked it up, stuffed it into his messenger bag, and flew out of the door, pecking Burt on the cheek as he went.

When he got to school he went straight to his locker, thinking afterschool would be better to give Dave his jacket, not in front of all his jock-ass friends. He stared at Blaine's photo and sighed. He wondered if Blaine knew he like him. He wondered about if he would ever get other moment like the one in the parking lot, except the next time he would kiss him. He was pulled out of his wonders when something hard collided with his shoulder and he went flying into a freshman, sending her textbooks flying. Kurt quickly apologized, then looked up to see Karofsky leaning over him. The letterman jacket was spilling out of Kurt's bag, where Dave spotted it.

"Taken to stealing, homo?" Karofsky taunted him, standing over him so he wouldn't be able to get up.

"For your information," Kurt yelled as loudly as he could, "You left it when you last saw me." He raised his eyebrows trying to provoke the larger teen. It worked, and Karofsky grabbed Kurt's shirt and dragged him into an empty classroom.

"Dave, wheat are you doing?" Kurt asked softly.

"Don't-don't call me Dave." Karofsky spit back.

"What did you expect, Karofsky, did you expect we were going to be boyfriends, that I wasn't going to find someone who was out and wanted to be with me, that liked me?" Kurt asked venomously, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, but I wanted you to help." David said quietly.

"Why do you always say that! I don't know what you want!" Kurt threw up his hands in exasperation. Then, very quickly, Karofsky crossed the room and took Kurt's head in his hands.

"Like this," He added, and started kissing. Blaine? Who was Blaine? This is what Kurt wanted. Nothing else. At least, that's what he was thinking before he pushed him to the ground.

"That's what you get, homo." Kurt looked up from the ground and saw one of Karofsky's friends in the doorway. Kurt jumped up and ran out of the room peeking back curiously at Dave, a goofy smile was plastered over his face.

** A/N: okay. Getting back into the Kurtofsky. Good? This is my longest chapter, because up until now I've been handwriting and then typing them up, and this time I wrote it right on the computer. Tends to be longer, I guess. Anyways, review it, read it, love it. Thanks **


	5. Unheard Cries

**Dear readers. It is totally acceptable to have the following symptoms: urge to kill me, urge to slam me into things, need to kick something, anger, upset bowels, etc. etc. I have had the biggest writer's block. It's ridiculous. Ok so now that this is out maybe it will hold you over until I can think up the next chapter. I don't want this to turn into a Klaine, but there needs to be Klaine for there to be a plot. SORRY BROS. Enjoy!**

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I couldn't if I tried_

_Oh Honey if I get restless_

_Baby you're not that kind_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_You take the weight off me_

_Oh honey when you knock on my door_

_Oh I gave you my key_

It was the last training session until it was time to present the "inter-school" duets and Kurt and Blaine sounded amazing. Kurt giggled as they ended the song. Blaine looked up at him and grabbed his hand.

"We're going to do great," and Kurt believed him.

Dave hadn't dared talk to Kurt since he kissed him in the empty classroom a week ago. He regretted pushing the smaller boy to the ground because now he felt to guilty to face him. And that wasn't sitting to well with Karofsky. His need for contact was getting the better of him, and he decided he'd wait for Kurt after his stupid little glee club meeting.

He sidled up to the doorway of the choir room; he leaned on the doorframe and slid down, settling himself on the hallway floor. He heard Kurt's voice drifting out of the slightly ajar door; he was introducing someone.

"… his name is Blaine and he goes to Dalton Academy," Kurt finished telling the club. Dave winced slightly at the name. That was the boy Kurt had been hanging out with, the one he liked.

He heard a piano start playing and he recognized the tune, his mom had always been a huge Elton John fan, even though his father discouraged it. Karofsky smiled slightly when he realized that Kurt was singing the female lead. His voice wafted out of the open door and hypnotized Dave. He stood up from his position on the floor and he paced across the floor humming along with the song.

_So don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Nobody told us_

_Cause nobody showed us_

_Now it's up to us babe_

_Oh I think we can make it_

Karofsky was foolishly singing along, outside of the choir room where his worst enemies could hear him, but he didn't care. He was lost in the music.

_Uuuh uh Nobody knows it_

_But when I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Uuuh uuuh Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart whoaa ooh_

_I gave you my heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Whoaaa oooh_

_I gave you my heart_

Karofsky's eyes were closed and he was swaying with the melody. He had forgotten all about the other boy singing with Kurt, he forgot about anyone else other than him and the boy he wished he was singing with.

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

Kurt ended the song with a heart-wrenching chord that made Dave's eyes flutter back open. He was jarred by the realization that he had just sung… to a glee song no less. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to calm himself down, he was panting hard from pacing and singing at the same time. He was angry with himself for getting so worked up over a little glee number. He slammed a fist against a locker. Dave thought the noise was deafening, but he could tell by the applause from inside the choir room, no one had noticed. He shook his head, picked his bag up off the floor, and ran out of the school, completely forgetting his need to apologize to Kurt.

Kurt stumbled out of glee with Blaine attached to his hip. He was running on a performance high, he and Blaine had beat out everyone and won the inter-school competition, much to Rachel's protest (Finn and I performed that song, Mr. Shue! It was STOLEN). Kurt held tight to Blaine's hand and pulled him into the student parking lot in front of the school.

Kurt leaned into the taller boy and whispered into his ear, "What do you want to do now?" Blaine pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" He looked truly concerned and Kurt didn't want to lie to him anymore.

"Can I tell you something I've never told anyone else before?" Kurt said suddenly, his eyes widening. Blaine nodded quickly and led Kurt to a nearby bench.

"You know D-Karofsky, right?" Kurt asked Blaine quietly. The latter nodded curtly, as if to tell Kurt to continue.

"We kissed… a lot. And I feel really bad. Because I, because I sort of liked it," Blaine's eyes looked wounded, but he regained composure.

"I thought he harrased you, I thought you hated him."

"I do hate him!" Kurt said hurriedly, "It's weird, I resent him for treating me like shit for so long, but now I understand why he didn't. Granted, that doesn't make it any better, but I feel like maybe I should help him. But I haven't been helping him, I've been hanging out with you, and I guess he picks up on my feelings for you, because now he's not talking to me and—" Blaine held up his hand to Kurt's lip, the small contact sent a shiver down Kurt's spine.

"Your feelings for me?" Blaine's eyebrows shot up in question. Kurt smiled shyly. Blaine picked up his hand and stroked it with his thumb, back and forth, back and forth.

"You know, he's been so mean to me lately. We haven't talked in a week." Kurt smiled up at Blaine.

"Thank you for telling me, Kurt," Kurt enjoyed how his named sounded on those lips. He thought he'd enjoy his own lips on Blaine's better, though.

Their breathing was the only noise around for miles; it was just the two teens on a school bench, sharing this beautiful moment. They didn't notice a huskier teen crossing in front of the school and stopping abruptly to gawk at them, they didn't notice much of anything.

"Kurt," Blaine broke the silence, "I really want to kiss you right now. May I?" Kurt giggled and leaned in closer.

"Such a gentleman," And then the gap was closed, Kurt was kissing the boy of his dreams, it was hesitant, just lips touching lips. It was over as quick as it started. Kurt licked his lips and tasted Blaine on himself. A goofy smile crept over his face, and he looked up to see the same one on Blaine's.

**A/N LIKE? YES? REVIEW?**


End file.
